


F U N N Y - G A M E S

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Funny Games (2007), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Confusing names because they use it as a way to mess with victims, Funny Games story plot, M/M, Will/Hannibal have 9 year old Abigail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal and Will take their 9 year old daughter, Abigail, to their vacation lake house over the summer.
The two strange teenage boys who show up at their residence aren't as innocent as they seem,and Abigail senses it immediately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love both versions of the movie "Funny Games", very unique intense plot and directions,  
> I felt like trying to turn it with a Hannibal AU.
> 
> *sweats*

Will and Hannibal pulled through the front gates of their vacation lakehouse, the white bright metal creaking softly  
as Will pressed the close button on the remote from inside the vehicle. Abigail sat in the backseat, playing a video game  
on her GameBoy on silent while she hummed along with the classical music playing on the radio.

Hannibal smiled over at Will sweetly, playing a guessing game with each other as to what artist was playing from their  
selected CD's. "No peeking-" Will said through a grin, shuffling through the center console filled with disks to slip a new  
selection in the slot. "Wouldn't dream of cheating." Hannibal smirked. 

"Uh-huh, Abby did daddy sneak a peek?" "Nooo~" She smiled as she played her game. "Are you sure?" Will turned over his   
shoulder to look at their 9 year old daughter's grin. "Yesss, daddy didn't cheat." Will squintd at her then pressed play on the  
dashboard. Hannibal quirked the corner of his mouth up as he listened to the beautiful choice. 

"I do believe this would be-" "Ah, nope, out of time, too bad!" Will chuckled as they pulled into the driveway. Hannibal   
scowled and rolled his eyes at the young man. "Talk about a cheat,-" He sneered as he put the car in park. Will giggled and  
climbed out of the car, helping little Abigail out and giving her the keys to the front door as he nudged her away to go open it. 

The two men unloaded the car and unhooked the sailing boat from the back of the car, rolling it to the dock behind the house.   
After settling in for the most part, Will unloaded the groceries they had grabbed along the way and packed the fridge and cabinets  
with the fresh food. 

Hannibal stayed at the boat, showing Abigail how to properly secure it to the dock. Winston yapped relentlessly in the distance,  
causing Abigail to shift her focus from the lesson. "Daddy, what's wrong with Winston?" "I'm not sure, Abby...why don't you go   
check on him so he's not bothering your father." "Okay."

Abigail hopped off the boat and ran towards the house, looking for the dog. She barged into the front door, finding Will in  
the kitchen. "Papa, I can't find Winston but he's barking at something, is he bothering you?" "No baby, it's okay. He may be just  
chasing off critters around the field, I'm sure he'll stop soon. How's the boat lesson going with daddy?" Will glanced at her as he  
unwrapped a package of meat and placed it on a chopping board. 

"Good, daddy does need a knife though, is it alright if I bring him one from here so he doesn't have to come all the way up?"  
"That's very sweet of you dear, of course, just don't run with it, alright?" "Okay papa." She strutted over to a drawer and took  
out a medium steak knife then left.

Will smiled down at the meat as he cut it into thick slices, preparing steaks for dinner. He furrowed his brow and looked back to  
the arch way as he noticed Abigail had come back in. "Abby? What is it?" He frowned, seeing her face had contorted to confusion  
and fear. He wiped his hands on a rag and stepped through the arch, turning to see a young man standing behind the white screen  
door. 

Will pulled Abigail by her arm away from the door and approached it, not opening it but putting a hand on the plastic handle.   
"Can I help you?" "Yes, um, I'm sorry if I startled you're little girl, I couldn't find the doorbell and- well, anyway. Mr. Crawford from  
down the ways asked if I come and ask for a few eggs for their meal. His wife said you wouldnt mind." The young man was tall, skinny   
but not frail with dirty blonde hair that dusted over his pale forehead. He was wearing a white golf shirt as well as white shorts and gloves  
that matched.

"Uhm, yeah sure, that's not a problem, I wasn't aware Jack had company over, we're supposed to play a round of golf this weekend, can I ask   
how you know them?" Will spoke as he walked back into the kitchen, gesturing Abigail to go and leave to give Hannibal the knife.

"Oh well I'm Tom, my brother Peter and I are Jack- I mean, Mr. Crawford's brother's adopted sons. We're here to visit so we can be   
closer to family." "Is that right?" Will pulled the carton of eggs from the fridge and sat it on the counter. "That's odd, I've never heard   
Jack mention his brother or any adopted family, then again it's unlike him to talk about anything personal in the first place so it's   
understandable. I'm Will- Graham...my husband Hannibal and our adopted daughter Abigail are here on vacation, I'm sure Abby would   
love to meet the two of you seeing as you have something to relate to." Will smiled at the young man. 

"That sounds lovely, I'd be happy to talk to her, she seems  
very adorable." Tom smiled in return, holding his hands behind his back as he waited patiently for Will to gather the eggs up.

"How many?" "Uh, four." "For what?" Will asked as he pulled the four out. "I'm sorry?" "For what? The eggs, what's Phyllis making with   
the eggs?" He stepped over to hand the boy the eggs. "Oh- I'm not sure. They didn't say." Tom took them in both hands, nodding  
with a thank you and headed out the door as Will returned to cutting the meat. "Ah-shit.." 

Will stopped again when he heard the stranger curse quietly. "Everything alright?" He stepped back to the entrance and looked down  
as Tom crouched over the four shattered eggs. "I'm terribly sorry..." Tom mumbled. Will sighed and quirked a sweet half smile.   
"That's alright..here-" He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a bundle of towels, gathering the broken shells and yolk to toss  
into the empty dog-food bowl beside it. "It's not a disaster, we have to go shopping again anyway." Will said with gentleness on his voice. 

"I really am, I'm sorry, I've seem to got two left hands.." "Oh hush, no need crying over spilt milk." Will smirked and stuffed the sticky  
rags into the bowl with the shells, returning to the kitchen to dump it all in the trash bin. 

\---


	2. Where's Winston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange teens introduce the family to their games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scrunches face at everything*

"Here daddy-" Abigal carefully climbed into the boat to hand Hannibal the knife. "Why thank you lovely, you shouldn't be handling sharp  
obejcts though, I'm assuming your wreckless father let you bring it though so I wont waste my time scolding you." He smiled and took  
the knife to cut a knotted rope. 

He paused when he saw a bit of worry on Abigail's face. "What is it, darling?" "There's a strange man in the house with papa, he wanted eggs  
from us. I don't like the way he looks, he looks like he plays golf like you and papa do but...he doesn't look like Mr. Crawford. He said  
he was sent by him though." Hannibal quirked his head at the news, setting the knife down on the boat's bench he climbed out and helped  
Abigail out as well. "Did you ever find Winston dear?" He asked, walking up the path with her by his side. "No, papa said he might just be  
chasing little animals around somewhere." "Okay lovely, do me a favor and look around a bit more for him, I'm going to go check on your  
father." She nodded and took off, her brown hair bouncing with her speedy trot away.

Hannibal whipped the screen door open and stepped inside, stopping midstep for a brief moment as he took in the surroundings.   
Will was standing a few feet away from two young similar looking dirty blonde young men that seemed on edge in the situation.   
Will glanced at Hannibal then back to the two with a look of uncertainty on his face. "What's this now?" Hannibal asked, shutting  
the screen door behind him and stepping between Will and the two. 

"Can you ask them to leave- Hannibal?" "I'm sorry there's been a misunderstanding I think- Paul and I-" Tom began to speak but  
Will interrupeted. "Hannibal. Please,-" "Will- I mean, Mr. Graham seems to have an issue with Tom and I, we were sent over by  
Mr. Crawford to retrieve some eggs and, Tom here is afraid of dogs so he dropped the eggs. We simply just were waiting for  
another four, since you have a carton of a dozen you'd still have four left over and...as Mr. Graham said, you all don't really eat  
eggs for breakfast so it wouldn't be an issue." 

Will chewed the inside of his cheek as he scowled over at Hannibal, who tilted his head at him in return. "Well, dear, that doesn't seem  
like such a terrible request, come now, let's get them the eggs so they can be on their way." "Hannibal, really?" "Will-" "This is ridiculous,  
I can't believe this." Will gathered four into a spare empty carton and shoved it into Hannibal's chest before he took off into the  
living room. "Will...come-..." Hannibal sighed and turned back to the two young men. "I'm sorry, he's likely tired from the long drive  
here. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." 

Tom stepped closer to Hannibal and nodded, reaching out to take the carton from him. Hannibal stilled his face to a stoney look as he  
slightly pulled the carton away. "I do believe you two may be stepping over a few lines you are unaware of, it's incredibly rude." "Dad-  
I can't..." Abigail stepped in the door, stopping when she saw there were two of the men now talking to Hannibal. She stilled herself  
and stepped beside Hannibal, holding his arm with her little hands. 

"I'm certain we can figure out this misunderstanding-" Peter began but was stopped when Will returned, whispering to Hannibal.   
"Look, I'm not going to justify myself in front- just, I asked you to throw them out. Maybe I have my reasons. Do what you want though,  
I've had enough." Will hissed and departed again. 

Hannibal frowned. "I'm sorry, my husband's not feeling well so...again, please leave. I can hardly play the mediator if I don't know the facts,  
now can I?" "Please, the..." "What?" Hannibal scowled now. "Just, give them to him." Peter said with annoyance on his voice, demanding the  
eggs. 

"What is this." Hannibal said sternly, eyeing the two young men now. "Nothing, just, he asked for the eggs. The dog startled him, they broke.  
Now he would like some more. What is so difficult to understand?" Hannibal felt a heat rise in his chest suddenly. 

"You'd better watch your tone, young man." "You'd better be careful...old man. Or I'll break YOUR eggs." Peter smirked through his words,  
Hannibal's cheek twitched as he decided this was the end of the boys life, only stopped when he heard "Mr. Graham-" behind him.  
Suddenly a golf club smashed into his knee, bringing him down to the ground instantly as his knee snapped in a sickening direction.   
"DADDY!!!" Abigail shouted as she dropped to her knees beside him as he groaned. 

She jumped up and lunged at the attacker with a scream, pounding her little fists against the man's thigh with fury as he snatched her  
arms up and forced her to the ground. "Hey, come on, behave yourself. BEHAVE YOURSELF, okay? OKAY? I don't want to hurt you..."  
Will fumbled into the hall, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. "What the-" "Stay where you are, and we wont hurt your  
baby girl." Peter said with a smile, still gripping Abigail's thin wrists in his hand as she struggled through her tears. 

Will tensed up and began to breathe heavy as he grew furious. "Now, we're going to play a little game. It's a bit of a guessing game  
I guess you'd call it." Peter pushed Abigail away and stood infront of the door with the golf club in hand as he reached into his pocket.  
Will rushed over to Abigail and Hannibal, helping Hannibal sit up against the archway frame on the ground and pushing Abigail  
behind him. 

"What- is this?" Peter pulled a golf ball out of his pocket, holding it up for them to see, then tossed it to the ground to watch it  
roll over to Hannibal's feet. Hannibal huffed through his slightly pained breathing as he eye'd the ball then up at the two men.  
"Hmm?" "...It's a golf ball..." Will said quietly, holding Hannibal's hand tightly as his eyes teared up. 

"Yes! It's a golf ball, and WHY, do I have said golfball in my pocket, hmm?" Peter grinned, Tom joining the evil smirk beside him.   
"..." Will blinked a few times and wiped an escaped tear from his cheek as he sniffed, Hannibal looking over at him in confusion.   
"...Tom, help them out, WHY do I have the golfball in my pocket?" "Because you asked to use their fancy golf club to test hit it  
by the bay...but you DIDN'T." Tom smiled at Peter. Peter nodded. "And what DID I test it on?" They both chuckled and looked  
down at the three frightened people below them. 

Will choked a single stiffled sob and looked away from their gaze. "...w-where is h-he..." Will stuttered with venom on his trembling  
voice. Peter smirked and licked his lips. "That's the next game."


End file.
